luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Last time... on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island!
With all the episodes of TSFI, the references to the series its based on (Total Drama), and with how close to the end this series is, I've always wondered what the recaps to each episode would be. Well, I've decided to throw my hat into the ring and make some of my own, doing a recap for every episode. At this point in time not all the episodes of TSFI have aired, and there's no telling when they will, but I'll add them when they air as well. As for the speaker, I'll just have it be some unknown announcer guy, yeah I'm not thinking too much into that. Well, let's just go right ahead with it and see where this goes. Recap of It Begins Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... The competition began as 44 contestants, both old and new, were brought onto the island all for the glorious prize of 1 million dollars! After the teams were decided, Mew and Mewtwo decided to test their stomachs in the worst way possible, and see who would be the last one standing! Miraculously, the Baz and Marie managed to hold out the longest and earn victory and a hot tub for Team Registeel! Sadly, Team Regice failed on account of some internal arguments already arising courtesy of Sonic, Citron and Protoman. But ultimately, the team decided to send off Olimar due to his uncaring attitude towards Sonic, making him the first player ejected from the island! Take it from me Olimar, you wanna play caretaker, you can't afford to make any noticeable exceptions. That's one contestant down, but we still have a whole bunch to go. Will Team Regice keep themselves together? Will Team Registeel keep up their domination over the others. And who will be getting the boot? Find out tonight on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Hide and Go Boom! Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Our competitors took the time to get their teams settled after the dust cleared, before getting themselves ready for the biggest game of hide and seek imaginable! The Hitchhiking Ghosts demonstrated some excellent teamwork skills, though it ultimately amounted to nothing. Mewtwo had some trouble when it came to Jazz, and Marie forms an alliance with Marionette, offering him a 'reward' for his cooperation. In the end, Team Regice managed to redeem themselves thanks to Terrance, who hid in the most obvious spot ever! I don't know whether that says more about the intelligence of Terrance, or the apparent stupidity of the seekers. This time around Team Regirock was sent to elimination, due to most of them sucking at hiding! However, it was Yveltal, whose behavior and plotting gave everyone the excuse to give the birdy the ol' heave-ho! 42 contestants left, let's see what they can build up this time, here on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Knock on Wood Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... After a nice game of hide and seek, this time around we decided to treat our contestants to something a bit more, mobile. The challenge, create a structure to be tested on by an Angry Bird, who would then judge their structure. Mew took the time to bring the Mew Token into effect, our get-out-of-elimination free pass! Marie called on her trusty Marionette to sabotage Team Regirock by stealing their blocks, and that plus some handy building from DJ Octavio gave Registeel a perfect victory! And once again, Regirock failed horribly, and were sent straight back to elimination. This time around, the team decided to rectify their mistake from last episode, and it was Monstro's time to go. How and why he got on the show we may never know, but let's hope it stays that way. As for Registeel, the Phantom Striker began the team's 2nd alliance, getting Baz and Luigi on his side, but who knows what's going through that knight's head? 3 down, and many more to go! Who's gonna know it all, and who's gonna fall? Find out on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of The Quiz Wiz Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... The pressure of returning to the game seemed to be getting to Magnet-Shroom, having been forced to return by Lotso from season 2. Luckily for him, the Penguin Bodyguards arrived to help him escape from the terrors of the island! This time around we put our contestants through a quiz show, revolving around TSFI, and eventually their own franchises. Regirock finally managed to redeem themselves and came out on top, and this time it was Team Regigigas who failed and were sent to elimination. It came down to Magnet-Shroom and Drifblim, but before the last person safe was announced, the Penguin Bodyguards came in and said Magnet-Shroom was going home! Certainly saved us the trouble since thanks to Magnet-Shroom's wish, the team voted him off anyway. There may not have been a cannon blast for him, but at least he got what he wanted, hope that was worth the million you squandered Magnet-Shroom! Now, what terrors will our contestants face this time. Don't leave those chairs folks because its time for Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Kermit's the Killer Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Team Regigigas was down in the dumps due to last night's elimination, so we decided to make sure they're alert in our most frightening challenge yet! Kermit the Frog was on the loose, and he wants the contestants splattered all over the wall! Their challenge, survive, or kill Kermit successfully. They tried, but many failed, and many more failed even harder, and some just made some outright dumb decisions! This time around, Team Regigigas was awarded their first win thanks to the cooperation of the three Hitchhiking Ghosts and their fellow ghostly teammates. And sadly, Regice ended up in last place again, so it was back to elimination. Although Beheeyem was one of the smartest competitors on the island, it was thanks to him most of their team members got taken out in one fell swoop. Smart move Doc, hope that cannon blast didn't crush your brain on impact. We're still early in the competition, who knows what's next? All I can say is stay tuned to Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Snipe for the Treasure Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... The recent controversy amongst the members of team Regice gave our mischievous Marie an idea, to take advantage of it and eliminate the problematic Protoman. Mew sadly lost a chest containing Mew tokens, but there were plenty of other chests hidden around the island, guess who we got to go and find them? Yep, and the winners got the Mew tokens all to themselves to distribute as they wish. There were chills, thrills, and plenty of bumps and bruises along the way! And Marie was able to put her plan into action and rewire Protoman into assisting her team and sabotaging Regice. Smart move Marie, that got 'em sent back to elimination, and got your team the Mew Tokens. Too bad they decided to give it to Regigigas instead, ha! Unfortunately for Protoman, he wasn't able to explain his actions to his team, and given all that he's done, there was no way he'd be saved from elimination this time. But Porygon Z seems to think there's more than meets the eye to Protoman's malfunction. Take it from me buddy, I'd start with the team that Protoman worked with, maybe then you'd get somewhere. Regardless, who'll fly high tonight, and who'll come crashing down? Strap yourselves in folks for another Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Up Up and Away Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... We decided it was time for the game's first ever rejoin, as all the six previously eliminated contestants were brought back for another chance at the game. Luckily for Team Regigigas, they were the lucky selectors this time, and who did they pick? The big bird sent home in episode 2, Yveltal, still bitter at Regirock for eliminating him unfairly. Sadly the drawback is to make up for it, 2 competitors had to go home tonight, bad for them, but good for those watching! Next up, the wind turbine, where our competitors had to outlast each other and avoid getting sent up up and away! And thanks to a bet placed amongst the members of Registeel, they asserted their dominance once again and claimed victory. And Jazz managed to score a little extra from Baz and Luigi in the form of marshmallows. Sadly, both Regirock and Regigigas were sent to elimination this time around. And thanks to Rotom's stupidity, and Cofagrigus' failure to deliver, both ghosts were sent back to whence they came. Sorry guys, just business. Will Yveltal get revenge on Team Regirock, how long will Registeel assert their dominance over the game, and what can we expect this time around? Hang on to your hats folks, because its time for Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of The Bird Nerds Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Our fire challenge had to be put aside due to a message from our intern Boshy, who notified everyone about the escaping Bird Nerds. Though everyone thought he was a snitch instead, but frankly I don't blame them, I don't trust that guy one bit. As for the Bird Nerds, since we didn't have any available interns to catch them, we had the contestants do it instead! Those Nerds were pretty tough to catch, but fortunately, Team Regigigas had the Hitchhiking Ghosts on their side, who cornered the Nerds and won it for their team. And for the first time in the entire game, Team Registeel was actually sent to elimination, what a twist! With the opposing cliques of the alliance brought up by the Phantom Striker and Marie, and Kirby, Koffing and Krokodile left in the middle, the alliances were ensured safety in tonight's elimination. And sadly, the pink puffball of Dreamland had to go as a result, much to Jazz and Octavio's dismay, but hey, that's to be expected. We're eight contestants short, so get ready for more mayhem and madness on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of The Haunt's Channels Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... The contestants ended up becoming bargaining chips for one of our interns, the Haunt, who wanted the million dollars in return. But the hosts refused, and instead of doing the right thing and getting them out of the TV they were trapped in, they decided to make a challenge out of it. Channel surfing can be fun, but not when every channel wants you dead. Thanks to some work by EngineerPostman Pig, a good portion of our competitors got trapped inside the TV, smart move there pig. It almost seemed like we wouldn't get a winner, but luckily for Team Regigigas, they had the Hitchhiking Ghosts on their side, who managed to hide away before the Haunt could take them. As for the last place team, thanks to EngineerPostman Pig's meddling, Regirock was sent back to elimination once again. Doesn't take a genius to realize EngineerPostman Pig was royally screwed after that, smart move buddy, smart move. And lastly, Phantom Striker's alliance got a new member in the form of Dark Bum, who's wanting to fight on the 'right' side after his work with Marie. Now that, that's a smart move! Well, we're gonna need a breather after that challenge, and we got just the remedy for it. What remedy? Well you'll just have to wait and see on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Race in the Sky Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Following the Haunt's attempts at stealing the million and trapping our contestants in the TV, we decided it was necessary to do a more relaxed challenge. This time around, our contestants were placed in an air race, kinda tough for most since not every team had someone who could fly, but some bombs and bullets from Dr. Fetus and we've got an exciting race on our hands! Thanks to his amazing ability to er.. fart, Wario won the challenge for team Regice. Team Registeel ended up in third place with some underhanded tactics from Marie, who's managed to sway Iggy Koopa to her favor in an attempt to sabotage her team, for what reason though is yet to be seen. And despite having the most people that could fly, Regigigas ended in last place, and this time around they already knew who to send off. Their arrogant team leader Drifblim, who had finally gotten on everyone's nerves, even the typically calm and peaceful Rosalina, who snapped at her. Consider your show's revival cancelled Drifblim, like you ever had a chance. Time to turn up the heat and get down with our bad selves, so stay tuned on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Dance Inferno Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... It was time to test our competitor's skills on the dance floor with the ever popular yet infamous, Dance Inferno! Though a few were exempt due to a lack of legs, they were put through the proverbial wringer and danced their hearts out, better than getting electrocuted if you ask me. And things only got more heated when we brought Mettaton into the mix, but that only served to add to Registeel's dominance as the ever sneaky Marie beat the robot at his own game. But things didn't end there for Registeel, as Marie and Octavio introduced their teammate Luigi to the Great Turf War, a war between Inklings and Octolings over who would assert control over Inkopolis. And let's just say Octavio ended up getting the shorter end of the stick, but as for who really was the villain here, I think we're better off letting Luigi decide that for himself. And once again, Team Regirock demonstrated how much they suck! Seriously, how can these guys do so horribly? Anyways, they decided to say goodbye to Zazz, who really didn't do much for his team. Will Team Regirock ever win again with their shrinking team? What will come of Marie and Octavio and their stories of the Great Turf War. *earth shakes* Whoa! And what the heck was that? Well, you know what to do folks, its time for more Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Rock the Earth Wild Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... For some strange reason, the island started to shake for no reason. Well that's what we have the contestants around for, and luckily we decided to make this a challenge too! Jazz seems to have feelings for her teammate and alliance member Luigi, sadly for her they weren't reciprocated. Eventually the cause of the earthquakes was Swinub, a former contestant wanting revenge on Luigi for lack of cooperation back in season 2. This time around, team leader Krookodile showed his stuff and beat Swinub down, landing yet another victory for Registeel. And this time around, it was Regigigas who got to return to elimination, and this time around, Clyde and Inky got a visit from their bro Blinky, who came to inform them to beware of the 'girl in green', or was it pink? Hard to say, but I think its safe to say they misinterpreted the message, as they decided to eliminate Princess Peach, who's hacking in the challenge made them think she was responsible for Proto Man's actions back in episode 6. Obviously they were wrong, but let's face it, she really didn't do anything so this was bound to happen. So regardless of their reasons, Peach's time was up anyway. Speaking of time, let's see who'll beat the clock this time on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of The Exploding Puzzle Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Mew decided to once again, employ an infamous yet dangerous challenge for our competitors, the exploding puzzle! It was simple, complete the puzzle in the time limit, otherwise, kaboom! It looked for sure Registeel had it, but thanks to some trickery by Marie who had help from Iggy Koopa, Dark Bum was severely injured by the explosion. Though she seemed heartless about it, Phantom Striker's alliance and everyone else was devastated, especially considering the fact that it was thanks to his injuries, Dark Bum was forced to leave the game. Poor guy, but why is Marie going so far, its almost as if she wants to go home. Regardless of her reasons, this time around Team Regirock, for once, didn't suck! With their dwindling team numbers they knew they had to give it their all, and this time around they succeeded. However, Porygon Z seemed to have an error or two going on in that brain of his, as it was thanks to his arrogance he cost Regice the challenge. And by extension, got himself booted off, but it seems Spike noticed a little something on Porygon before he left. With Dark Bum and Porygon Z out of the game, what do our hosts intend to do now? I'll say this much, we've got big plans for today. You don't wanna miss a word here, on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Three Course Pain Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... The four Regi teams were disbanded and made into two teams, The Clockwork Soldiers, and 43 Chars. Some were happy, others not so much *cough cough* Citron *cough cough*. With their new teammates, their first challenge was to cook up a three course meal for our select panel of judges. Their chemistry or lack thereof came into play when cooking their meals, and sadly the Clockwork soldiers failed big time. Not only did their main dish flop, but a little sabotage from Marie for their desert ensured they were heading to elimination, 43 Chars really gave this their all! This time around, Marie managed to fool everyone into thinking that Krookodile was responsible for sabotaging the desert, prompting his elimination much to his buddy Koffing's dismay. Well things certainly got heated in the kitchen, but let's test their mental fortitude even more this time! What do I mean by that? Well, only one way to find out. Its time for more Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Face Your Fear Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Following Krookodile's elimination, the competitors took the time to sit by the campfire and discuss their worst fears. Sadly, they forgot they were being filmed, probably should've remembered that before Mew could capitalize on it. But hey, their torture is our entertainment, and man was this entertaining to watch! Most of our contestants braved their fears, few sadly ran away crying in fear. But the odds were once again in 43 Chars' favor, as they managed to win the challenge! Those Clockwork Soldiers can't seem to catch a break can they? Sadly all eyes were on Lickilicky, not only for failing his challenge but his fear of chocolate. Seriously, chocolate? Well he's allergic to it so I guess its warranted, too bad we found out about it after he got eliminated! Guess he should've given us that little tidbit before he got kicked off, but hey, stupid is as stupid does. And now, its time to put our competitor's fighting skills to the test. Let's get ready to rumble, here on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Fight or Fail Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Our competitors got a visit from some of their relatives, friends and rivals in preparation for our arena challenge! Though some were happy to see their friends and family, others not so much, especially Marie. Wonder who she was expecting? Anyways, one such visitor, former competitor King Dedede, wanted to rejoin the game, and was made a deal. If Kawasaki and Meta Knight survived elimination, he'd get his chance. Another visitor, Ludwig, wished to see to it his brother Iggy was sent home before any more of his brain cells were destroyed. Sheesh, its a million bucks Ludwig, and its all fair and love and war, so have a heart... oh wait. Regardless, 43 Chars' streak came to an end thanks to Ludwig's plan, by getting Clyde and Meta Knight to fight, despite being on the same team. However, that plan backfired, as Clyde played his Mew token, saving his butt from the chopping block. And this effectively ruined both Chef Kawasaki's chances of winning, and King Dedede's chances of getting in the game. I don't know, Dedede is still around. Will he be able to get in the game? Will Clyde regain the trust of his team? Will Marie and Marionette's 'partnership' last any longer? There's much to anticipate so stay tuned for more Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Walk in the Woods Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... At first you don't succeed, whine about it till they say yes. That's what King Dedede tried to do to get in the game. So Mewtwo informed him, should anyone get injured and Dedede not interfere anymore, he'll be allowed in. This time around, our contestants were challenged to spend a night in the woods, and tell spooky ghost stories, oooooo. Pakista made himself out to be more of an idiot than usual, Baz sung his heart out like the lumberjack he is, and Citron won a game of minecart chicken against Inky and Coney. Scrooge happened to catch them, but at the worst possible time, as the minecarts collided with him and caused massive damage, enough to send Scrooge home by injury. When night came, Citron spooked everyone out with the shocking truth of future TV, and 43 Chars had a close encounter with the deadly Burrito Shark, who knew that thing was actually real? Sadly, thanks to Marionette and Yveltal, the Clockwork Soldiers were sent back to the loser spot, but sadly Yveltal couldn't say why due to being threatened. Ha! Like that little worm could threaten me. Unfortunately, Yveltal had to use the restroom before making it back, smooth move bird brain. Consider yourself eliminated... again! Well, that was certainly something, Dedede will be joining the game to fill in for Scrooge, but we need to get the legal stuff settled first before he can play. Till then, have a gander at what we have this time on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of On the List Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Mew and Mewtwo ended up getting into a card game with the Lamb Devil, where he promptly kicked their ***es. This meant he could decide the next challenge, a scavenger hunt for several characters scattered across the island. Citron certainly had a whirlwind adventure, the Greedy Grumps alliance banded together to fight for their fallen comrade Scrooge, and it seems there was some behind the scene dealings with Ludwig and Dr. Eggman. The Clockwork Soldiers managed to get themselves out of the losers corner yet again, and 43 Chars had 3 people to blame for their failure. Parara for getting owned by the Sensei Penguin, Mr. Hat for letting his child-like innocence get in the way of catching Giratina, and Iggy Koopa... well let's just say he had a 'shocking' encounter with a lovely electric lady. But all does not seem so clear cut, as it turns out, that lady was bribed by Ludwig in an attempt to get Iggy out of the game. Well his plan worked this time, but it appears he's gathering plenty of others who the contestants have dealt with before to ruin the game and possibly take the prize money. How do I know this? Simple, I'm the omniscient nameless announcer who's not allowed to do anything in the game! ...That aside we've got plenty more contestants who gotta go, so who'll take the fall, and who will stand tall? Its their call here on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island! Recap of Don't Fall Off the Wall Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... Looks like Bowser has been eyeing the competition, particularly Miss Rosalina. Someone have a crush, well it looks like he does! Dedede finally got what he wanted, and with Scrooge's injury we needed someone to take his place, welcome aboard triple D. This time around, it was a game of last man standing. First they had to get onto the wall, and everyone but Terrance made it. And when that was done all they had to do was knock each other down till one was left standing. Marie certainly showed her stuff today, Citron got comeuppance for taunting Bowser's crush on Rosalina, and we got to see a brand new intern, meet Grave Clobber! Grave Clobber: Hello! Glad you could have me! Announcer: Well glad you could be here! In the end, Rosalina used Bowser's crush on her to her advantage, giving the Clockwork Soldiers the win! Bowser would've been on the chopping block, but his beloved saved him from going home and they were both treated to a lovely 5-star dinner under the stars. And sadly, Hat's scatterbrain personality got on everyone's nerves for the last time, and it was time to send this hat seller packing. With him gone, we've almost made it to the halfway mark! Time we see how fearless our competitors really are! Grave Clobber: And I got something special planned for after tonight's elimination, so stay tuned for that! Announcer: The clock is ticking, so its time for more Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of Deadly Nightshift Grave Clobber: You sure you want me to read this? Announcer: Trust me, it was your idea, I felt this was the best way to repay you for such an awesome twist! Grave Clobber; Alright then. Ahem, last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island! As requested by many, MANY fans, it was time for our Five Nights at Freddy's inspired challenge! Though some of those fans from what I heard, aren't exactly... well safe for lack of a better word. Announcer: Anyways, all they had to do was last as many nights as they could till one duo was left standing. Citron put his technology to great use, Bowser and Wario showed excellent teamwork, and Marionette finally decided to grow a backbone and stand up to Marie! Grave Clobber: Too bad it came at the wrong time, it pretty much ruined the Clockwork Soliders chances of winning, and thanks to some playful work from Clyde, he and Luigi won it for 43 Chars! Announcer: At elimination, thanks to that friggin Marionette saving himself, it came down to a tiebreaker to decide between Inky and Marie. And ultimately, luck was in Marie's favor, and Inky got the boot. Grave Clobber: But afterwards, I announced that one contestant will be rejoining the game, then another will be entering via our battle tournament, and then ANOTHER will be voted in by you, the fans! Announcer: Which contestant will get their second chance? Who will survive the battle tournament? Who do the fans want more than anyone? And what will the contestants face once all that's said and done? Place your bets folks, because we're going into overtime here on... Announcer/Grave Clobber: Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Recap of The GREAT Rejoin Announcer: Last time on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island... It was the big rejoin day! Thanks to Grave Clobber, one rejoining contestant and two new ones would get their chance to win one million dollars! Rotom showed his determination and managed to win his second chance! The quiz/battle arena proved difficult to many, but at the end of the bout, Pretty Bomber, former Dastardly Bomber, was left standing and joined the game! And out of all the people presented to the fans, Waluigi was left with a whopping 141 votes, cementing his spot in the game! With all that done, the teams were merged, leaving every competitor for themselves. And what better way to start than with an unfair luck game. Our new intern Filia generated a number, one that would determine who is sent out, and the last one standing wins. Octavio somehow managed to convince everyone he's cursed, and Marie took home the immunity once again! To compensate for the three competitors entering, 4 people had to go home this time. Pakista was first to go, but his butt buddies Spike and Parara followed, much to Mew's frustration. Though they went willingly, King Dedede, who's only been in the game for 3 episodes, got eliminated too. He didn't go quietly, and tried to use his tank to stop them from sending him home, but with Propellor Knight on the case, the tank was destroyed, and Dedede was left with no choice but to accept his defeat. Sorry D-Meister, rules are rules, see ya around. The teams are no more, so who will survive? You'll see 'egg'xactly what I mean this time on Total... Stuffed... Fluffed... Island! Category:Blog posts